Caminos cruzados
by andyhamato99
Summary: Mikey es castigado por Splinter por algo que cometio, por lo que decide escaparse, pero Mikey conoce a una chica que conquisto su corazon, pero no sabe que ella esconde un oscuro secreto; Basado en TMNT 2012 (lo se, terrible sumary) por favor leeanlo y denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

Caminos cruzados

Capítulo 1: El plan y un gran problema

En la sede del pie:

-Padre- dice Karai al entrar a la sala donde se encontraba Destructor.

-¿Qué noticias tienes para mí Karai? Dice con un tono de desagrado y molestia en su voz.

-Las tortugas volvieron a vencernos- en su forma de hablar se oía que estaba avergonzada y tenía miedo de lo que su padre llegara a hacerle.

En esos últimos días las tortugas habían aumentado su fuerza, destreza y habilidad debido a que han estado practicando más de lo normal ya que Splinter tenía el presentimiento de que algo sucedería, pero ciertamente no sabía que, pero lo que si sabía era que tenía que ver en especial con alguno de sus hijos.

-Esas tortugas solo han sido un estorbo en mi camino, una piedra en mi zapato, pero ahora, ya acabaron con mi paciencia- Destructor estaba muy furioso porque los discípulos de Splinter han estado acabando con él – ¡Es hora de que Hamato Yoshi pague todo lo que me ha hecho, empezando por ver morir a esas malditas tortugas!- se detuvo para pensar, hasta que se le ocurrió:

-Y ya se como lo conseguiré… ¡Karai! -

-Si padre-

-Necesito que llames a alguien muy especial y dile que venga lo más pronto posible, tengo que hablar con ese alguien personalmente…- al decirlo sus ojos reflejaban una llama de odio y una gran cantidad de maldad.

En las alcantarillas:

Nuestras amadas tortugas llegaban a su hogar felices por otra victoria bien merecida.

-¡Oigan!- Gritó Rafael con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que sus hermanos volteaban a verlo- necesito más juguetes para romper- dijo a la vez que giraba y levantaba sus sais en manera de triunfo y al llegar a casa se tumbó directo en el sofá, agarró uno de sus cómics y empezó a relajarse.

Leonardo por otro lado llegó corriendo a la televisión y comenzó a ver "Héroes Espaciales".

Donatello se dirigía a su laboratorio, cuando se topó con Abril e hizo el ridículo como siempre frente a ella, pero en esta ocasión al ver a Donnie sintió una extraña sensación que nunca había sentido y esto provoco que se sonrojara un poco.

Cada quien estaba muy ocupado con sus cosas cuando Splinter entró a la sala.

-¿Cómo les fue hijos míos?- preguntó.

-Acabamos con todos ellos sensei, claro que yo fui el que lo hizo mejor- dijo Rafa mientras presumía su habilidad y enseñaba sus músculos.

Su maestro al oír eso, camino en dirección a donde se encontraba Rafael y le aplicó un punto de presión entre la cabeza y el cuello.

- ¡Aunque lo más importante es que dimos lo mejor… buen trabajo a todos!- después de eso soltó a Rafa provocando de este un gran suspiro de alivio y que Splinter esbozara una gran sonrisa.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Splinter notó la ausencia de uno de sus cuatro hijos.

-¿En dónde está Miguel Ángel?- preguntó un poco extrañado.

-No sé, no lo he visto desde que llegamos- dijo Leo un poco molesto porque no podía escuchar su programa.

-Yo tampoco he visto al enano en un largo tiempo- dijo Rafa desinteresado pero un tanto preocupado aunque lo ocultaba muy bien.

-Creo que está en su habitación- Donnie dijo mientras estaba ocupado con sus proyectos e inventos.

Unos segundos después escucharon un ruido que se distorsionaba un poco, cuando se acerco más, lograron distinguir que era una patineta que se acercaba a toda velocidad. Cuando todos giraron su cabeza para ver de dónde provenía todo ese escándalo, del piso de arriba salieron disparados tres globos llenos de pintura y basura lo bastante maloliente como para apestar por toda una semana o más y un silencio suficientemente incomodo se apodero de la sala de estar.

Después de donde salieron los globos, Mikey apareció en el aire, haciendo una pirueta increíble con su patineta y aterrizando con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡Booyakasha!- hizo una pausa por lo orgulloso de la broma que tenía planeada unos meses atrás y continuó hablando- jaja hermanos, cayeron en mi me…- su sonrisa desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad no golpeó a sus hermanos, sino que dos de los globos se estrellaron en la cara de Splinter y el otro cayó donde estaba la fotografía que tanto amaba de su primera familia, provocando que esta se manchara y se rompiera.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, en especial Mikey, incluso se palideció por lo que acababa de hacer.

Se formó un silencio incómodo, hasta que por toda la guarida se escuchó:

-¡MIGUEL…ÁNGEL!- su sensei no estaba molesto; estaba furioso con él -¡te quiero ver en el dojo… AHORA!- dijo mientras se quitaba todo lo que tenía embarrado en la cara y se dirigía al dojo.

Mikey no quería moverse de ahí, en ese momento quería que se lo tragara la tierra, pero no le quedo más remedio que avanzar a paso lento hacia el dojo.

-Fue un placer haber sido su hermano- dijo Rafael en susurro preocupado, serio y nervioso por su pequeño hermanito.

-Lo sé, pero eso le dará una lección sobre el estar haciendo bromas como esas todo el tiempo- respondió Leonardo.

-Oigan ¿qué creen que haga el Maestro con Mikey?- preguntó Donatello totalmente preocupado.

-No lo sé Donnie, no lo sé, pero no creo que vaya a felicitarlo- respondió seriamente Abril.


	2. El castigo

**Primero quiero pedir perdon por repetir el primer capítulo, es que todavía no le capto muy bien a como subir los capitulos, de puro churro encontre como subirlo y si alguien me puede decir como subir nuevos capitulos se lo agradecería enormemente. **

**Quiero darle las gracias a:**

**TMNT Decendants y Gorillaz Latin fan: Gracias por sus comentariaos, me ayudaron a segur escribiendo, la verdad un millon de gracias!**

**Sin más que decir espero que les guste**

* * *

Capítulo 2: el castigo

Cuando Miguel Ángel entró al dojo tenía los "pelos de punta" (metafóricamente hablando) por lo asustado que estaba de solo imaginar cómo reaccionaría su padre después de lo sucedido.

-¡Miguel Ángel Hamato ven aquí ahora!- Mikey estaba más asustado todavía porque su maestro nunca lo había llamado por su nombre completo aunque estuviera enojado, pero, esta fue la excepción.

Al acercarse a su padre, éste se dio la vuelta para mirar a su hijo cara a cara y descargando toda su furia dijo:

-Ya me canse de que todos los días estés de un lado al otro haciendo tus tonterías provocando un verdadero desastre…¿es qué contigo no hay límites?- ni siquiera le habló, le gritó provocando que Mikey se pusiera mucho más nervioso de lo que estaba desde un principio.

-Pero padre… yo… no-habló entrecortadamente haciendo un inútil intento por calmar a su padre, pero dentro de sí, sabía que no daría resultado.

Por otro lado Splinter sabía lo que quería hacer, entonces decidió interrumpirlo:

-¡Ya estoy cansado de que siempre pongas peros para todo lo que haces Miguel Ángel!-

-Padre yo… lo…lo siento- en su voz se notaba que estaba triste, arrepentido y que quería contener las ganas de llorar, pero Splinter no iba a tomar eso por excusa, ni lo dejaría pasar por alto como lo hacía de costumbre.

-¡Últimamente, has tenido una actitud inaceptable y esta broma pasó el límite!- en esos días Miguel Ángel ha hecho más bromas que de costumbre y esto logro que Splinter llegara a su límite de paciencia con el.

-Yo… solo… déjame explicarte lo que…-

-¡Basta Miguel Ángel! Lo que acabas de hacer es casi imperdonable, y tú sabías perfectamente que esa fotografía era mi único recuerdo que tenía de mi amada Tang-Shen y mi adorada Miwa… y ahora por tu culpa no tengo nada-.

Mikey abrió los ojos como platos, estaba muy sorprendido por lo que su padre le acababa de decir y esas palabras le resonaban por su cabeza sin parar.

-_Ahora por tu culpa no tengo nada-_

_-Ahora por tu culpa no me queda nada-_

_-Ahora por tu culpa no me queda nada-_

Cuando iba a decir algo, Splinter fue quien tomó la palabra:

-De ahora en adelante tienes prohibido salir, desde el patrullaje nocturno, hasta las peleas a menos que sea totalmente necesaria tu presencia. Tendrás el doble de entrenamiento que tus hermanos, no usaras tus videojuegos, tu teléfono y no podrás ver la televisión- hizo una pausa y prosiguió –haber si de ese modo aprendes a madurar, ¿entendido?... ¡¿entendido?!-

Mikey asintió y bajo la vista. Unos segundos después no pudo contenerse y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, pero antes de salir escuchó a su padre decir en voz baja _"porque no puedes ser como tus hermanos" _ y salió corriendo de ahí en dirección a su habitación.

Sus hermanos escucharon como azotó la puerta de su habitación. Cuando se acercaron a la puerta, escucharon como su pequeño hermano, estaba llorando desesperadamente, así que no lo dudaron más entraron a la habitación.

* * *

**Perdón que haya sido corto, espero que el siguente sea un poco más largo.**

**Nos leemos mañana!**


	3. Capitulo 3: Discusión

**si se repite el capítulo otravez perdón, es que sigo sin captar muy bien a como subir los capitulos,alguien me puede decir como subir nuevos capitulos con urgencia, se lo agradecería enormemente. **

**Quiero darle las gracias a:**

**TMNT Decendants, bruneli 12, Luisita Gomez: Muchas gracias ustedes de verdad me inpiran, valen mil**

**Sin más que decir espero que les guste**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Discusión

Al entrar a su habitación encontraron a Mikey acostado en su cama boca abajo y con la almohada cubriendo su rostro. A sus hermanos se les partía el alma al ver a su hermano en ese estado, así que decidieron charlar con él.

Se acercaron lentamente hacia su hermano, y este al notar su presencia giró a su cabeza para poder mirarlos. Sus ojos estaban muy rojos e hinchados, se notaba que había estado llorado demasiado, sintieron tanta lastima por él que entre los tres se unieron en un un gran abrazó para que le sirviera de consuelo y este les devolvió el gesto.

Minutos después Miguel Ángel se separo de ellos para limpiarse las lágrimas de su rostro y Leonardo con un tono comprensivo tomó la palabra:

-Tranquilo Mikey, ya no llores, mejor explícanos que fue lo que paso ahí dentro- dijo tomándolo del rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-E-es… q-que- balbuceaba y no se contuvo mas y de esos hermosos ojos azules como el agua empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas otra vez y hundió el rostro en el pecho de su hermano.

-Mikey por favor responde que fue lo que ocurrió- dijo Donnie a la vez que le esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa de comprensión.

Mikey se quedo pensando si debía decirles a sus hermanos lo que Splinter le había dicho, pero mejor decidió guardarlo en secreto. Les había explicado todo lo sucedido excepto lo de Splinter.

Después de

-Oye, Splinter tiene razón, no debiste hacer esa tonta broma, en mi opinión si te mereces el castigo- dijo Rafa en un tono serio, tanto que hasta parecía que el que hablaba era Leonardo.

-Sí, creo que eso te dará una buena lección sobre estar haciendo bromas todo el tiempo- dijo Donnie apoyando a Rafa.

-Ya es hora de que empieces a madurar y que te tomes más enserio las cosas, porque provocaste que Splinter perdiera lo…- pero no termino de hablar ya que Miguel Ángel lo empujó bruscamente y lo interrumpió:

-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!- todas sus lágrimas desaparecieron y fueron remplazadas por un grito de furia nunca antes vista en él y sus hermanos abrieron los ojos de la impresión, pero Mikey ignoro eso y continuó:

-¡ ES INCREÍBLE QUE ESTEN DE SU LADO… CREÍ QUE COMO MIS HERMANOS ME APOYARÍAN!- esto sí que los dejó en shock, escuchar a su pequeño hermanito decir esas palabras… no lo podían creer.

-Mikey, no te pongas así, nosotros solo que…-

-¡CÁLLATE DONATELLO, YA ME CANSE DE QUE USTEDES NUNCA ME APOYEN!

-¡Mikey, tranquilízate no tienes porque hablarnos así!- le reclamó Rafael.

-¡¿QUÉ NO LES PUEDO HABLAR A USTEDES ASÍ… QUÉ NOS LES PUEDO HABLAR A USTEDES ASÍ?! NO CLARO QUE NO PUEDO, ¿PERO USTEDES SI PUEDEN NO?- Miguel Ángel realmente estalló de furia.

-¡BASTA MIGUEL ÁNGEL YA FUE SUFICIENTE!- Leonardo ahora si se enfureció porque él no tenía porque gritarles así a sus hermanos.

-Saben que… ya me cansé, lárguense, no quiero verlos- dijo Mikey con los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir y empujó a sus hermanos hacia la salida y cerró la puerta fuertemente en sus caras. Sus hermanos no podían creer esa reacción de él, pero sabían que con el castigo que le impuso su padre aprendería una lección.

-Vámonos chicos, necesita tiempo para calmarse- dijo Leo indicándoles a sus hermanos que fueran a la sala. Rafael se quedó atrás y esperó a que sus hermanos se fueran, se puso frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hermanito y lo escuchó llorar lo cual la partió el alma en pedazos.

* * *

**Perdón que haya sido corto, espero que el siguente sea un poco más largo.**

**Nos leemos mañana!**


	4. Capítulo 4: Alguien nuevo

**Gracias a TMNT Decendants, sesshoxcris y a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios, me ayudan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Para TMNT Decendants: me encantó tu idea y la agregare más adelante solo que tal vez lo modificaré un poco o no, todavía no se, pero me diste una gran idea para seguir. Mil Graciaaaaaaaaas!**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Alguien nuevo

Después empezó una cena totalmente silenciosa, en especial entre Mikey y Splinter. Después de la cena Miguel Ángel se fue a su habitación sin decir ninguna palabra.

Horas más tarde todos en la guarida estaban dormidos, excepto por una tortuga de bandana anaranjada que no podía dormir lo todo lo que ocurrió ese día.

**POV MIKEY:**

**Vaya… hoy fue el peor día de mi vida y yo que creía que hoy sería perfecto, pero lo que fue peor y me afecto demasiado es que Splinter me dijera que gracias a mi ya no tenía nada de su antigua familia (pienso que es una estupidez).**

**En ocasiones… siento que Splinter no me da tanto cariño como el que le da a mis hermanos, que siempre me deja al último, y de mis hermanos ni se diga, ellos siempre estás del lado contrario, me subestiman, y bla, bla, bla, pero me olvido de ello. **

**Pero no puedo olivarme de eso, tal vez ellos creen que soy una carga y un estorbo para el equipo, y si me voy, ya no tendrían que… no, no debo pensar en eso. **

**Que genial, estoy castigado, sin usar mis cosas y sin poder salir ni siquiera al patrullaje, solo puedo dormir, comer y entrenar ; siento que estoy en una jaula, pero ya estoy cansado de que siempre me hagan sentir mal, es hora de salir y de sentirme libre por primera vez, sin quejas o insultos, ya es tiempo.**

**Fin DE POV Mikey**

Después de que Mikey pensara en todo lo sucedido ese día decidió que saldría por un rato, esperó a que todos estuvieran profundamente dormidos, abrió cuidadosamente la puerta de su habitación para no hacer ruido, caminó de puntillas y se acercó a la puerta de cada uno de sus hermanos para asegurarse de que estuvieran dormidos, después se empezó a acercar a la habitación de Splinter pero se retractó y fue en dirección a la salida, pero antes de salir giró su cabeza y observó las habitaciones de todos para luego decir en un susurro:

- Llegó el momento de dejar mi jaula- y salió de la guarida.

* * *

Mikey saltaba de tejado en tejado buscando un lugar donde poder tranquilizarse y olvidar sus problemas por un rato y paró cuando a lo lejos divisó un lugar que se veía perfecto así que se acercó y al llegar se sorprendió, tenía una fantástica vista del océano, se podía ver toda la ciudad desde ahí, incluso cuando miró al cielo, logro ver estrellas que se reflejaban en el agua y la luna se veía tan hermosa y tan brillante que iluminaba todo el ambiente provocando que todo lo que estaba frente a él fuera un panorama digno de admirarse.

Al llegar sintió como todo su estrés desaparecía y era remplazado por tranquilidad, se sentó para seguir contemplando la maravillosa vista, cuando de repente… algo lo golpeó por la espalda estuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de caer, pero se tropezó con algo y logró evitar una caída mortal. Quedó algo aturdido por el golpe y se preparó para atacar ya que creía que era un ninja del clan del pie, pero al momento de voltearse, quedó sorprendido por lo que vio, no se trataba de un ninja del pie sino de una bellísima chica de cabello castaño y rizado, labios color rojo como fuego y unos hermosos ojos color miel en los que alguien con solo mirarlos podía perderse fácilmente en la inmensidad y también tenían un brillo natural que aumentaba con la luz de la luna, era simplemente hermosa.

-_Wow, ella es la chica más bella que he visto-_ pensó sin dejar de verla.

Mikey quedó impresionado por la belleza de la chica y segundos después sintió mariposas revoloteando en el estómago y su corazón latía rápidamente, en ese momento lo comprendió, el estaba enamorado.

-¡¿Quién eres tu o mejor dicho que eres tú?!- dijo la chica con una cara de sorpresa porque nunca imaginó que vería a una criatura así.

-_Que hermosa voz tiene-_ pensó.

-¡¿Y bien?!

-Me…me lla…llamo- tartamudeaba ya que seguía perdido en su belleza.

-Te, te, te llamas, ¡vamos ya habla!- dijo la chica comenzando a impacientarse.

-_Vamos Miguel Ángel no actúes como un tonto frente a ella_- pensó y decidido habló: -me llamo Miguel Ángel y… y… soy una tortuga mutante.

-Jajaja, ya lo noté- rió por lo que dijo y Mikey quedó hipnotizado por la perfecta risa de la chica y esa sonrisa que cautiva a cualquiera, definitivamente ella era la chica que todo chico quisiera, o eso pensó Mikey ya que sabía que era cierto.

-Miguel Ángel, que lindo nombre-

-Gracias

-Bueno cambiando de tema, que haces aquí, este es mi lugar secreto y no dejó que cualquiera o mejor dicho nadie venga aquí- dijo la chica cambiando su sonrisa por una cara seria.

-Es que… bueno yo… quería salir de mi casa y despejarme por un rato, ya que hoy no tuve un buen día- dijo con una expresión de tristeza y repentinamente las palabras volvieron a pasar por su cabeza "_ahora por tu culpa no tengo nada…nada…nada", _esa frase se repetía constantemente y comenzaba a producir un eco en su mente.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la chica ya que notó como cambió repentinamente su estado de ánimo.

-Si- dijo débilmente, pero ella no estaba muy convencida de su respuesta.

-¿Sabes? necesitas estar un rato a solas para que despejes tu mente de todos los problemas que tuviste hoy- dijo la chica y corrió directo a la orilla del edificio y saltó, a Mikey casi se le salía el corazón, pero se sorprendió cuando la vio en el otro edificio y después de reaccionar de su sorpresa se dio cuenta de que había olvidado algo:

-¡¿OYE CUÁL ES TU NOMBRE?!- gritó en dirección a donde se fue la chica, ella paró y antes de bajar del edificio por la escalera de incendios, se dio vuelta, lo miró (de sus ojos salió un pequeño destello) y le sonrió para después bajar del edificio.

Miguel Ángel olvidó todas sus tristezas por un momento:

-_Wow_- fue lo único que pudo decir y después decidió ir a casa.

* * *

Al llegar entró cuidadosamente para no despertar a nadie y fue directo a su habitación, cerró la puerta con cuidado y se acostó en su cama mirando al techo.

-_Ella es el ser más hermoso que haya habitado este planeta_-pensó en voz alta- no quiero dormir, quiero seguir pensando en ella toda la noche- en eso dejo escapar un gran bostezo, pensó y habló mientras se acomodaba: -tal vez si duermo sueñe con ella- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

**Bueno esta vez si me ispire más en este capítulo, espero que les alla gustado.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	5. Cap 5: cuando pienso en ti, soy feliz

**Perdón por la tardanza, es que no me llegaba la inspiración y pues ya saben como es.**

**También quiero agradecerle a TMNT Decendants, Luisita Gomez y a todos los que me grandiosos comentarios.**

**Para TMNT Decendants: quiero decirte que me encantan tus historias, en especial la de misteriosa como el lado oscuro de la luna y quedate conmigo, las adoro, continua escribiendo así.**

**Sin más que decir, a leer!**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Cuando pienso en ti soy feliz.

Mikey despertó con hambre después de un largo día, así que decidió salir por algo de comer. Cuando llegó a la cocina, sus hermanos se encontraban desayunando y como él seguía muy molesto con ellos, paso a su lado sin decirles nada y mirando para otro lado, pero al parecer nadie había notado su presencia y eso le extraño pero a la vez lo hizo enojar más por lo cual decidió hablarles:

-Ahh…chicos- dijo suspirando y con un tono de molestia en su voz, pero no le respondieron.

-¡Chicos!- intento de nuevo totalmente impaciente, pero sus hermanos lo ignoraron por completo y después se fueron, provocando que se enojara mucho más con ellos y no quería comentarle nada a Splinter porque sabía que no lo querría ver.

Se sentó en el sofá y estaba pensando en que podría hacer, ya que nadie le dirigía la palabra, en eso se le ocurrió una gran idea: como nadie le hacía caso y él no quería hablar con nadie en la casa, saldría de la guarida para ir en busca de la chica que conoció la otra noche. Así que con mucho cuidado salió de la guarida y recorrió todo el alcantarillado hasta la primera tapa que vio y salió,

Corría y saltaba de edificio en edificio lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieran para llegar a ese maravilloso lugar donde se encontró por primera vez con la chica que logró conquistar su corazón.

Cuando llegó, empezó a buscar por todas partes, pero no la encontró por ningún lado. Unos segundos después empezó a escuchar unos pasos detrás de él y al voltearse notó que una sombra se acercaba lentamente y al verla completamente, Mikey quedó asombrado: era la chica que llevaba puesto un vestido color turquesa, una estola blanca y estaba peinada con una trenza de lado con un fleco que caía hacia el mismo lado, se veía tan hermosa que perdió el aliento.

-Hola Mikey- dijo la chica mientras acercaba a él.

-Ho… ho… hola- dijo Mikey tartamudeando, no sabía que decirle ya que estaba más concentrado en lo bien que se veía y además estaba nervioso (ahora entendía como se sentía Donnie cuando estaba junto a Abril) y ella lo notó:

-No tienes porque ponerte nervioso- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo… lo sien… to… es que…-

-No te disculpes por eso- dijo dando unos pasos hacia atrás –bueno… adiós- después se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

-¡Oye, espera!- gritó Mikey mientras la seguía -¡No te vayas!- pero al parecer ella no lo escuchó y entró a un edificio que estaba en mal estado y Mikey iba tras ella. Miraba para todos lados pero no la veía, hasta que giró su cabeza a la derecha y allí estaba ella caminando hacia una puerta.

-¡Espérame!- dijo Mikey, pero la chica abrió la puerta, volteó a verlo para después soltar una pequeña risa y entrar a la siguiente habitación y él continuó siguiéndola.

Al entrar en la habitación, notó que todo estaba en perfecto estado, lo cual le pareció extraño ya que la parte exterior y una pequeña parte del interior estaban casi destruidas.

-¿Dónde estás?- preguntó hasta que escucho otra vez esa linda risa. Comenzó a seguirla y cuando se dio la vuelta, la volvió a ver. Ella le lanzó otra sonrisa y corrió a la siguiente puerta.

Mikey continuó siguiéndola, pero cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarla, apareció una luz blanca en frente de ella, caminó directamente a la luz y comenzó a desaparecer. La luz cada vez se hacía más intensa, hasta que solo logró ver la sombra de la chica, mientras él corría a toda velocidad para no perderla de vista.

Luego la luz blanca empezó a cubrir todo a su alrededor y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a ella, extendió su brazo hacia donde la luz era más fuerte y… Mikey despertó lentamente, se sentó mientras se frotaba los ojos, veía a su alrededor y suspiró:

-Ahh… solo fue un sueño- dijo un poco triste –aunque una parte fue algo extraña- después pensó y se animó: -pero la volví a ver, aunque solo fuera en mi mente- recordó todo lo que soñó: -tiene la risa más hermosa que he escuchado en toda mi vida- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, luego miró la hora en su despertador y se levanto sin ganas para ir a su entrenamiento extra, (lo cual no le parecía justo) pero al pensar en ella, le alegraba el día.

* * *

Por otro lado, sus hermanos estaban en la sala, pensando en la discusión que tuvieron con Miguel Ángel.

-Oigan… estoy preocupado por Mikey- aclaró Rafa ya que no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había pasado el día anterior: comenzando con la discusión con Splinter y con ellos, y también de cómo lo escuchó llorar (pero eso último no les contó a sus hermanos).

-Yo también, nunca había visto a nuestro pequeño hermano y a Splinter de esa forma- dijo Donnie.

-¿Si… y como creen que este Mikey… ya saben… con todo esto? – preguntó Leo.

-No lo sé, espero que esté más tranquilo que ayer- comentó Donnie y notó que Rafa estaba algo deprimido o más bien preocupado- ¿Rafa, te encuentras bien?- preguntó.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien- dijo Rafa con la misma expresión. Unos minutos más tarde, Mikey llegó sudando y completamente agotado por el pesado entrenamiento que tuvo pero también tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y eso a sus hermanos les pareció muy extraño. Mikey fue a la cocina por algo de comer, ya que no había desayunado a su hora habitual, fue al refrigerador y sacó un trozo de pizza. Sus hermanos lo siguieron y notaron que estaba muy feliz, por lo cual creyeron que ya todo se había calmado, pero se dieron cuenta que estaban totalmente equivocados cuando Mikey se dio la vuelta para salir y los vio, su sonrisa se borró y la cambió por una mirada seria y fría contra ellos. Pasó a lado de ellos sin dirigirles la palabra ni la vista y se fue directo a su habitación y comprendieron que todavía estaba muy enojado con ellos.

-¿Cuanto más vamos a estar así?- preguntó Rafa sentándose en la mesa.

-No lo sé Rafa… no lo sé- respondió Leo mientras que todos miraban en dirección a la habitación de su hermanito.

* * *

-Cuando Mikey entró a su habitación, se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie cerca y cuando lo confirmó, saco de su almohada un reproductor de mp3 (lo había encontrado en la basura y pidió a Donnie que lo reparara), conectó sus audífonos para que nadie lo escuchara y activó la radio que habían programado. Cuando estaba buscando una buena estación, algo que escuchó llamo su atención: era una canción llamada "QUE VIDA LA MÍA" y decidió escucharla.

_Me despierto en la mañana, para verte pasar,  
y tenerte en mi mente por el resto del dia...  
Que vida, la mia...  
Aun no se tu nombre y ya eres dueña de mi,  
y me paso todo el dia imaginando tu risa...  
Que vida, la mia...  
Nose que hacer, para ser el aire que va a tu alrededor,  
y acaricia tu piel...  
Solo quiero conversar, solo quiero conocerte,  
dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte,  
Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo,  
dame una señal, solo dame una mirada,  
si tu estas a mi lado, a mi no me importa nada,  
ya quiero estar entre tus brazos, y me muero por  
probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti...  
Solo dime que si..._

_Me desvelo en las noches para pensar en ti,_  
_y si duermo solo sueño con tener tus caricias,_  
_Que vida, la mia..._  
_Tengo todo este amor y solo es para ti,_  
_y yo solo me conformo con mirarte otro dia,_  
_Que vida, la mia..._  
_No se que hacer para ser el aire que va a tu alrededor,_  
_que acaricia tu piel..._

_Solo quiero conversar, solo quiero conocerte,_  
_dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte,_  
_Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo,_  
_dame una señal, solo dame una mirada,_  
_si tu estas a mi lado, a mi no me importa nada,_  
_ya quiero estar entre tus brazos, y me muero por_  
_probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti..._  
_Solo dime que si..._

Al terminar la canción, se quedó pensando en la chica y estaba asombrado porque todo lo que decía la canción, era justo lo que él sentía en ese momento. Luego se quedó pensando por un momento, hasta que dijo:

-Hoy, cueste lo que me cueste, la volveré a ver- aclaró totalmente seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

* * *

**Espero que les alla gustado.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	6. Chapter 6: Mi nombre es

Capítulo 6: Mi nombre es…

**Mil gracias a todos los que me han dejado comentarios (son tantos que no puedo ni ponerlos jajaja) y perdón por la tardanza.**

**Sin más a leer.**

* * *

Para Mikey, el día literalmente, fue una eternidad: después de desayunar comenzó el entrenamiento con los chicos (y se le había hecho muy pesado debido a que todavía estaba agotado por el entrenamiento extra que tuvo cuando se levanto), luego Splinter lo puso a limpiar el dojo y todas las habitaciones y para terminar tuvo que preparar la comida y la cena (para los chicos se les hacía completamente injusto que Mikey hubiera trabajado en toda la casa solo y en especial Rafa).

Al terminar todos sus deberes, se fue directo a su habitación ya que no podía ir al patrullaje con sus hermanos. Cuando entró, se encerró para que Splinter no pasara y no viera su mp3 y mientras escuchaba de nuevo la canción de "QUE VIDA LA MÍA", estaba planeando la forma en la que podría escapar.

-Piensa Mikey… piensa- se presionaba mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared-… vamoooos… ¡LO TENGO!- gritó de alegría a la vez que chasqueaba sus dedos: -Esperare a que los chicos regresen y cuando todos estén dormidos con mucho cuidado saldré de la guarida y volveré sin que se den cuenta, ¡es brillante!-.

Después de que tuvo todo planeado, sentía que le faltaba algo importante, pero no sabía lo que era, hasta que…:

-Claro, le llevare un obsequio, pero ahora la duda es ¿Qué le podre dar?... ya sé, buscare un gran ramo de flores y una carta- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y empezando a escribir la carta.

* * *

**Mientras tanto con las tortugas:**

Los chicos saltaban de edificio en edificio, todo estaba en paz y tranquilidad, les pareció muy sospechoso a Leo y Donnie pero a Rafa, no parecía importarle mucho.

**POV RAFA:**

**Todo estaba totalmente tranquilo a mi alrededor (era muy sospechoso), pero no estaba muy concentrado en eso, lo que realmente me importaba era como podríamos solucionar los problemas que teníamos con Mikey.**

**No iba al mismo ritmo que mis hermanos hasta que por un momento me detuve y los chicos al darse cuenta fueron corriendo hacia mí.**

-¿Te sucede algo Rafa?- **me preguntó Donnie pensando que me había ocurrido algo- **te vez un poco decaído-.

-Si hermano, ¿te encuentras bien?-** me preguntó ahora Leo.**

-Estoy bien, es solo que… he estado pensando y la verdad no creo que sea justo que Splinter castigue a Mikey de esa forma y lo obligue a limpiar y cocinar todo el solo… ¿que opinan ustedes?-** les pregunté para ver que es lo que pensaban ellos.**

-Tienes razón… pero si lo piensas mejor, Mikey también se lo buscó, sabía perfectamente que no podemos estar con la patineta o lanzar en la guarida-** me dijo Leo poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.**

-Además… tal vez, de esa forma aprenda una lección- **agregó Donnie.**

-Supongo que ambos tienen razón- **dije dando un suspiro al final, pero en mi interior solo pensaba**_** "esto está mal"**_**. Trate de relajarme un poco y continuamos con el patrullaje y al ver que no ocurría nada interesante decidimos regresar a casa.**

**Fin DE POV Rafa**

* * *

**En la guarida:**

Splinter estaba pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido, aún seguía molesto con Miguel Ángel, pero algo dentro de él también le decía que había hecho mal, así que decidió sentarse bajo el gran árbol para meditar. Cerró los ojos por un rato, pero no podía concentrarse y al abrir los ojos, volteó a ver el lugar donde estaba la fotografía de su familia y ahora solo era un pequeño espacio vacío, lo cual provoco que Splinter se enfadara aún más de lo que ya estaba:

-No sé que es lo que voy a hacer con él- dijo mientras bajaba su cabeza.

-¡Ya volvimos!- gritó Leonardo y al oírlos Splinter se levantó y fue a la sala para ver a sus hijos.

-¿Cómo les fue hijos míos?- preguntó.

-Bien, pero, no hubo nada interesante, lo cual me resulto muy extraño, pero mejor lo olvido- comentó Donnie mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-Bueno, la cena está servida, así que, a cenar- dijo Splinter

-Yo iré por Mikey- dijo Rafa, pero fue detenido por su padre- pero que…-

-Rafael, tu hermano no cenará con nosotros por un tiempo, cenará en su habitación, eso parte de su castigo- dijo Splinter con un tono serio.

- Sensei, empiezo a creer que es muy injusto de su parte que…-

-¡Se hará lo que yo diga Rafael!- dijo Splinter levantando la voz.

-¡Pero era solo una simple fotografía!-

-¡Una simple fotografía! ¡UNA SIMPLE FOTOGRAFÍA!- Splinter ahora si se molestó- ¡TU SABÍAS PERFECTAMENTE QUE ESA FOTOGRAFÍA ERA MUY VALIOSA PARA MI Y POR CULPA DE TU HERMANO YA NO TENGO NADA!- gritó.

-Sensei lo siento, no era mi intención decir eso, ¡pero creo que es muy injusto de su parte que diga que por culpa de Mikey ya no tenga nada, él… él es así y lo único que quería era hacernos una broma, él no quería provocar ningún daño!- dijo Rafael levantando la voz.

Splinter meditó lo que dijo, pero aún así la ira seguía invadiendo su corazón: -Rafael, tú y tus hermanos sabían perfectamente que no podían hacer ese tipo de cosas dentro de la alcantarilla, y aún así Miguel Ángel me desobedeció severamente y mira lo que provocó- dijo apuntando hacia el estante- y si dejo pasar esto por alto, tu hermano nunca entenderá, ¿comprendes Rafael?-

-Si… padre- dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Bueno a cenar- dijo ya más tranquilo y dirigiéndose a la cocina, pero los chicos se quedaron para asegurarse que Rafa estuviera bien.

-Chicos, hay que llevarle la cena a Mikey- dijo Donnie.

-Buena idea, hay que ir los tres- comentó Leo.

Después de un rato, los chicos se dirigían a la habitación de su hermano, para llevarle la cena y al llegar, tocaron la puerta.

* * *

**En la habitación de Mikey:**

Mikey estaba terminando de escribir su carta para la chica cuando escuchó que llamaban a su puerta.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó.

-Somos nosotros- dijeron sus hermanos al unísono. En ese momento Mikey empezó a guardar todas las cosas que utilizó y antes de que fuera a abrir la puerta escondió la carta de bajo de su almohada y cuando se aseguro de que todo estuviera en orden, fue a abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- preguntó en un tono muy serio.

-Te trajimos la cena- dijo Rafa mientras le entregaba el plato.

-Gracias, ahora ¡VALLANSE!- dijo levantando la voz

-¡Mikey espe…!- pero no termino de hablar por que cerró la puerta en su cara- ahhh, vámonos chicos- y después se alejaron de la habitación.

Dentro de la habitación:

-¿Algún día ellos me entenderán?- dijo mientras dejaba el plato en la mesa y se recargo en la pared y unos segundos después las mismas palabras volvieron a pasar por su mente: -_Ahora por tu culpa no tengo nada- _y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

* * *

**Horas más tarde:**

Toda la guarida estaba en total silencio ya que todos estaban dormidos, menos por una tortuga de bandana naranja que estaba arreglando su cama para que pareciera que seguía en su cama, al asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie, salió con total cautela y fue en dirección a la salida, pero antes, hecho un último vistazo a la guarida, negó con la cabeza y salió.

Mikey saltaba de edificio en edificio a toda velocidad para llegar al maravilloso lugar donde conoció a la chica, pero antes, paso al parque y cortó el ramo de flores más hermoso que encontró.

Cuando llegó, Mikey empezó a buscar por todo el lugar a la chica, pero no la encontró. Buscó por un largo rato y estuvo a punto de darse por vencido, hasta que escuchó el sonido de un piano y decidió seguirlo.

Antes de que llegara, se detuvo ya que escuchó que había una persona ahí y al asomarse no podía creer lo que veía… era la chica que estaba sentada en posición de flor de loto cerca de la orilla (la luz de la luna se reflejaba en su rostro, la hacía ver muy hermosa), estaba tocando un pequeño teclado a baterías y se encontraba cantando.

_Iré a buscarte a lo hondo, a donde deba encontrarte  
Iré a buscarte en ti mismo, en el barro o el abismo  
Iré a buscarte aunque duela, aunque te pierda y no sienta  
Iré, Iré...  
Iré a buscarte a tu infierno, allí donde quema el miedo..  
iré a buscarte a lo oscuro, por un sendero inseguro  
iré a buscarte no temas, que en mi caída tu vuelas_

_ESTRIBILLO_  
_Aliados seré_  
_Tu escudo seré_  
_Tu seguro, tu protector_  
_Quien despierte en ti el amor_  
_Aliado seré_  
_Tu ángel seré, Un aliado de tu destino_  
_Pondré luz en tu camino_  
_ohohooh_

La chica se encontraba cantando y tocando con tanta pasión, que Mikey estaba en estado de shock._  
_

_Iré a encontrarte en tus sombras, en donde nadie te nombra  
Iré a calmarte el deseo y haré alquimia en tus sueños  
Iré a buscarte en tu mente, tan confusa y ausente ..._

_ESTRIBILLO_  
_Aliados seré_  
_Tu escudo seré_  
_Tu seguro, tu protector_  
_Quien despierte en ti el amor_  
_Aliado seré_  
_Tu ángel seré, Un aliado de tu destino_  
_Pondré luz en tu camino... wooo_

_ESTRIBILLO_  
_Aliados seré_  
_Tu escudo seré_  
_Tu seguro, tu protector_  
_Quien despierte en ti el amor_  
_Aliado seré_  
_Tu ángel seré, Un aliado de tu destino_  
_Pondré luz en tu camino... ooh_

Cuando terminó de cantar, Mikey no se contuvo más y…

-¡Wow, eso fue INCREÍBLE! , tienes una excelente voz- dijo gritando, en eso, la chica volteó y notó que no estaba sola, sino que la acompañaba la tortuga que vio la otra noche:

-Pues… gracias, ¿Miguel Ángel cierto?- preguntó la chica mientras dejaba su teclado a un lado y le daba una señal a Mikey para que se sentara.

-Si… pe… pero todos me dicen Mi… Mikey- dijo mientras se sentaba y estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

-Mikey… me agrada, suena lindo-

Mikey seguía impactado por como cantaba, que no se aguantó y preguntó: -tienes una… voz her… hermosa y… ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo cantas así?-

-Gracias y desde siempre, creo, cantar me hace feliz- dijo la chica volteando a ver a un lado de Mikey y notó que traía escondidas unas cosas: -¿qué es eso que traes ahí?- preguntó.

Cuando lo dijo, recordó que le llevó unos regalos: -ohh lo siento, son… son para ti- dijo mientras se los entregaba.

-Que lindo detalle, gracias- dijo con una sonrisa, pero cuando miró la hora en su reloj abrió los ojos como platos- ¡dios mío, que tarde es, tengo que irme!- dijo a la vez que escondía su teclado y tomaba los regalos de Mikey, pero antes de irse, una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

-¿Oye te… te parece si nos vemos ma… mañana aquí mismo?-

-Claro, nos vemos aquí una hora antes- dijo mientras se preparaba para saltar.

-Y antes de que se me olvide ¿cuál es tu nombre?- le preguntó antes de que se fuera.

Ella solo lo volteó a ver y le dijo: - mi nombre es Avalon- y de un salto se fue.

-Avalon… ahhh, que bello nombre- dijo mientras miraba como corría y después volvió a casa.

* * *

Al llegar, entró con mucha cautela y con cuidado se metió a su habitación, se acostó y antes de dormir dijo: -te veré mañana Avalon- y después cerró sus ojos y durmió plácidamente.

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, y si tienen ideas,dudas,sugerencias o críticas,, envíenlas sin pena ni nada, yo las aceptaré.**

**Nos leemos pronto, adióoos!**


	7. Chapter 7: Nuevo enemigo

**Perdón por la tardanza, es que no me llegaba la inspiración, quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron comentarios, son varios que no se por donde empezar jajaja:**

**Y para : Si, se que Splinter exagero con el castigo, pero fue lo que se me ocurrió para darle intensidad a la historia y contestando a tu pregunta, soy de México, pero me encanta la serie de Aliados, por eso la canción.**

**Sin más que decir, a leer**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Nuevo enemigo

**En la sede del pie:**

La noche todavía gobernaba en la bella ciudad de Nueva York, pero el amanecer estaba a punto de quitarle su puesto. Destructor estaba sentado en su trono, cuando Karai entró para darle noticias:

-¡Padre!- dijo Karai mientras se ponía de rodillas.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres Karai?!- preguntó con un tono de molestia en su voz.

-Finalmente ha llegado- dijo levantándose.

-¡QUE ENTRE!- dijo gritando con todo lo que le quedaba de paciencia.

-Si padre- dijo, a la vez que le hizo otra reverencia y salió. Segundos después dos soldados del pie abrieron las puertas, dejando entrar a un ninja que se puso de rodillas en señal de respeto.

-¡¿POR QUÉ TARDASTE TANTO?!- preguntó con un tono de molestia en su voz y golpeando con el puño su trono.

-Lo lamento… tuve que pasar a un lugar y después atender algunos problemas para llegar, pero ya está todo bajo control- dijo con una voz grave y seria debido a que una especie de máscara cubría su rostro excepto sus ojos.

-Espero que esta sea la última vez que me hagas esperar, ¿quedo claro?- dijo mientras amenazaba al ninja con sus navajas.

-Si maestro- respondió rodando los ojos y a la vez con un tono de nerviosismo en la voz.

-Bien, ahora tengo una misión para ti- dijo Destructor ocultando sus navajas.

-¿Y esa es…?- preguntó mientras se ponía de pie.

-Necesito que dirijas a unos cuantos soldados incluyendo a Karai, Xever y Bradford para capturar a Hamato Yoshi- dijo mientras se levantaba y miraba hacia la ventana.

-¡Hamato Yoshi!¡¿Sigue con vida?!- pregunto muy sorprendido él ninja.

-Sí, ahora, déjame terminar- dijo volteando a verlo- no quiero que lo atrapes a él, sino a sus hijos que está entrenando y él ninja miro hacia abajo en señal de duda.

-¿Y cómo reconoceré a sus hijos?- preguntó.

-No te preocupes, sabrás reconocerlos perfectamente… jajajaja- dijo riendo maléficamente- ahora retírate- dijo volviendo a tomar asiento en su trono.

-Como ordene maestro- dijo dirigiéndose a la salida, pero antes de que cruzara la puerta:

-Y Dark dragon, no me falles como lo hizo Karai-.

-Se lo juro por mi honor… maestro- dijo haciendo una reverencia y después salió.

* * *

**En la guarida:**

A la mañana siguiente Mikey despertó feliz y ansioso por que ya no podía esperar más a que llegara la noche: -¡si, hoy la veré de nuevo!- dijo totalmente emocionado y cuando miró su reloj, se alarmó ya que llegaría tarde a su entrenamiento, así que se puso su equipo, su bandana y se fue al dojo.

* * *

**En el dojo:**

Mikey entró corriendo por que llegó diez minutos tarde y Splinter se molestó aún más con él por su falta de puntualidad.

-¡MIGUEL ÁNGEL!- gritó- ¡¿POR QUE LLEGASTE TAN TARDE?!-.

-Perdón- le contestó de una forma no muy razonable para Splinter.

-¡NO M,E HABLES DE ESA FORMA- y seguido sacó su espada de madera y le aplicó la técnica de Randori:

-¡AUUUU!, ¿y eso porqué fue?- preguntó sobándose la cabeza.

-Por que no acepto que me hables de esa forma- dijo- hoy no tendrás entrenamiento extra, pero volverás a hacer el aseo de la casa, también harás el desayuno, comida y cena y luego iras a tu habitación-.

-QUE, PERO ESO LO HI...- pero Splinter le lanzó una mirada acusadora- está bien- dijo saliendo del dojo y dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

* * *

**Por otro lado en la sala:**

Los chicos estaban esperando a que llegaran los dos integrantes de la familia que faltaban para que desayunaran:

-Chicos, me estoy muriendo de hambre- se quejó Rafa.

-Igual yo, ¿Cuánto creen que tarden con el entrenamiento extra de Mikey?- preguntó Donnie.

-No lo sé… pero espero que no sea demasiado- dijo Leo.

Algunos segundos después apareció Mikey, que iba en dirección a la cocina mientras se sobaba la cabeza y todos se sorprendieron de lo rápido que fue su entrenamiento a comparación con el anterior.

-Wow, entrenaron más rápido que la vez pasada- le dijo Rafa a Mikey.

-Oh, enserio… no me había dado cuenta- dijo de forma sarcástica.

-Bueno… lo lamento señor sarcástico- comentó Rafa y después de eso, Mikey se fue directo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno y una hora después todo estuvo listo.

-¡Ya pueden venir a comer!- gritó Mikey con molestia en su voz, a la vez que se iba con su desayuno a su habitación.

Los chicos, al entrar a la cocina, les agrado lo que vieron y se sirvieron de desayunar, lo que había en la mesa era:

*Pan tostado

*Huevo

*Hot cakes

*Jugo de naranja

-Bueno… esto no se ve nada mal- comentó Leo.

-Tienes razón Leo, bueno, ahora a comer- dijo Donnie mientras comenzaba a servirse, todos excepto Splinter: -Hijos, no tengo hambre, almorzare más tarde- y con esto se retiró de la cocina, y los chicos se miraron entre ellos, levantaron los hombros y siguieron comiendo, todos excepto un quelonio de bandana roja al que de poco a poco se le fue el apetito.

Un rato después, Mikey se puso a limpiar de nuevo toda la casa y a Rafa le parecía totalmente injusto, pero no podía hacer nada.

Cuando empezaba a caer la noche en la ciudad, Rafael les aviso a su padre y hermanos que saldría un rato antes del patrullaje, y para su sorpresa, se lo permitieron.

* * *

**En las calles:**

Una tortuga saltaba de tejado en tejado oculto, asegurándose de que ningún humano pudiera observarlo.

Cuando encontró un lugar donde esconderse, se quedó ahí por un rato, pero, tenía una extraña sensación, como si lo estuvieran siguiendo, giró su cabeza y no vio nada, pero aún seguía latente esa sensación y para cuando volteó de nuevo, observo la figura de una cabeza que desapareció al instante, entonces corrió hacia donde se fue la extraña figura.

Al llegar al lugar, buscó por todas partes, pero no encontró a ninguna persona lo cual le pareció extraño, ya que nadie podía desaparecer tan rápido como lo hizo aquella figura:

-Que extraño- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza- tengo que decirles a los chicos- dijo mientras salía corriendo directo a la guarida.

* * *

**En la guarida:**

Cada quien hacía todo lo que le correspondía, hasta que: -¡CHICOS, CHICOS, CHICOS!- gritó Rafa mientras entraba a toda velocidad a la alcantarilla.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- preguntó Leo totalmente alarmado.

-¡Acabo de ver algo o mejor dicho alguien que me ha estado siguiendo!- dijo Rafa sumamente alarmado y un poco más calmado.

-¡¿Y vio en donde quedó la guarida?!- preguntó igual de alarmado Donnie.

-No, no… por suerte- respondió.

-Tienes que tener más cuidado hijo mío, que… que tal si era un soldado del clan del pie- dijo Splinter.

-Si sensei- dijo Rafa- pero será mejor que ya salgamos a patrullar-.

-Tienes razón Rafael, así es que chicos… vámonos- ordenó Leo y minutos después las tres tortugas se fueron.

* * *

**Ya en las calles:**

Las tortugas vigilaban cada lugar para ver si encontraban pistas sobre la persona que vio Rafa.

-¿Donde fue qué viste a esa persona?- preguntó Donnie a la vez que corrían.

-Fue por ahí, síganme- dijo Rafa a la vez que iba al techo de un edificio abandonado. Cuando entraron, se sorprendieron de lo deteriorado y horrible que era el lugar:- Aquí, aquí fue donde vi a la figura- y entonces de la nada empezaron a escucharse risas que les resultaban muy familiares para los chicos y cuando miraron hacia arriba vieron a Karai, Xever, Bradford y unos robopies que saltaron y empezaron a rodearlos.

Cuando los tenían completamente rodeados, notaron que alguien más los acompañaba:

Era un ninja con una armadura color negra con toques de bronce y plata, y su cara estaba cubierta por una máscara totalmente negra que cubría toda su cara, excepto sus ojos color azul.

-Jajaja- rió Karai- les presento al nuevo integrante del equipo "Dark dragon"- dijo Karai dando la entrada al nuevo ninja.

-Es un placer… ¿y ellos se suponen que son a los que tenemos que capturar y arrojarlos a los pies de Destructor?- preguntó con un tono de burla en su voz.

-Si- respondió Rahzar

-Jaja, esto será pan comido- dijo Dark dragon corriendo hacia ellos y justo antes de que los golpeara con sus katanas, empezaron a sonar sirenas de patrullas que alertaron al clan del pie y a las tortugas:

-¡RETIRADA!- ordenó Dark dragon y después todos empezaron a irse para que la policía no los encontrara.

-¡Esto no se ha acabado Leonardo!- gritó Karai, mientras que el otro ninja miro por unos segundos a las otras tortugas, sus ojos brillaron y después dio un salto hacia atrás para desaparecer sin dejar rastro, entonces las tortugas reaccionaron y salieron lo más rápido posible, para que nadie lo viera y con mucha suerte lo lograron.

-¿Quién era ese sujeto?- preguntó molesto Rafael.

-No lo sé, pero volvamos a casa y digámosle a Splinter todo lo que nos sucedió- dijo Donnie.

-Tienes razón, vámonos- ordenó Leonardo y dicho esto partieron a casa.

* * *

**En la guarida:**

Splinter estaba sentado en la sala esperando a que llegaran sus hijos, cuando escucho que alguien entraba y al mirar, vio a sus hijos con cara de preocupación: ¿Tuvo éxito su misión?- preguntó.

-No exactamente- contestó Rafa mientras se lanzaba al sofá.

-¿A qué te refieres con "no exactamente"?-

-Bueno la historia es un poco larga…- y Leonardo le contó todo lo que había ocurrido- eso fue lo que pasó sensei- cuando terminó de relatar, Splinter se acarició la barba: - Entonces el clan del pie tiene a un nuevo integrante, interesante… tengo que meditar sobre esto, por lo pronto ustedes vallan a descansar, yo iré a dormir en unas horas.

-Hai sensei- dijeron los tres al unísono y luego cada quien se fue a su habitación mientras que Splinter se fue al dojo para meditar. Estuvo dentro por varias horas intentando meditar, pero lo único que le venía a la cabeza era:_"Quien es ese nuevo ninja"_ y entonces volvió a tener ese extraño presentimiento que involucraba a uno de sus hijos en específico, pero mejor se olvido de eso y se fue a dormir.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y si tienen ideas o sugerencias para mi historia, envienlas.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	8. Capítulo 8: La primera cita

**Les agradesco a todos por sus comentarios, espero que les guste.**

**Sin mas a leer.**

* * *

Capítulo 8: La primera cita

Minutos después de que Mikey se fuera a dormir, salió de su habitación en completo silencio para que no lo descubrieran: -Todo está despejado- susurro para sí mismo, para después ir directo a la salida y después se fue.

* * *

**En la superficie:**

Cuando Mikey salió de las alcantarillas, estaba a punto de subir a los tejados, pero vio el jardín del parque y en ese momento decidió que le llevaría otro ramo de flores (rosas, para ser más específicos).

Después de que cortó las flores, subió al primer edificio que vio, y después comenzó a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, para que no llegara tarde a su cita. Llegó al lugar como diez o quince minutos después y fue a buscar a la chica:

-¡AVALON! ¡AVALON!-gritó, pero nadie respondió -¡AVA…!- pero no terminó ya que sintió que le tocaban el hombro, y cuando volteó, se quedó embobado por cómo se veía: traía puesta una blusa de cuadros rosas y azules claro, un pantalón de mezclilla y unas botas negras con un poco de tacón grueso, su cabello estaba perfectamente rizado, sus ojos brillaban naturalmente y la luna se reflejaba en ellos, y sus labios estaban de un color rosa que combinaba con su blusa, para Mikey era simplemente perfecta.

-Eres tan hermosa- dijo para sí, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo escuchara- digo te… te vez bien… es solo que… que- Mikey estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera sabía que decir:

-Tranquilo, entendí perfectamente… y gracias por el cumplido-.

-Ohh, también… traje esto para ti-dijo mientras le entregaba el ramo de flores.

-¡Gracias!, son muy bellas, las pondré junto con las otras- dijo sonrojándose un poco- bueno, ¿nos sentamos?-.

-Claro- dijo Mikey mientras extendía su brazo para abrirle el paso.

Minutos después, cuando llegaron, se pusieron cómodos para poder contemplar el océano, pero se formó un silencio totalmente incomodo, entonces Avalon decidió romperlo: -oye, ¿se te antoja una rebanada de pizza?- dijo mientras le mostraba una caja con una pizza entera, lo cual impresionó a Miguel Ángel ¿De dónde había sacado la pizza?

-Espera un segundo, ¿en qué momento conseguiste la pizza?-.

-Bueno, antes de llegar, pensé que podríamos comer una pizza-.

-¡Genial, me encanta la pizza!...- luego hizo una pausa- en especial de ¡PEPERONI!- eso último lo dijeron al unísono, lo cual los sorprendió y después rieron un poco.

Rato después, cuando llevaban la mitad de la pizza (y por llevaban me refiero a Mikey) a él le empezó a entrar curiosidad sobre la vida de Avalon, entonces decidió preguntarle: -Avalon…- ella volteó a verlo cuando la nombró- ¿creciste aquí en Nueva York?- y en su voz se notaba todo el interés del mundo.

-En realidad no, yo nací en México pero al morir mi madre, mi padre se deprimió tanto que quiso que nos mudáramos a Nueva York, el lugar donde nació mi madre-.

-Lo siento, yo no quería…-

-Descuida, lo supere hace tiempo- dijo con una sonrisa, lo cual le pareció extraño a Mikey- pero no solo nos mudamos por eso, también nos cambiamos porque mi padre me quería proteger- y cuando dijo eso, Mikey abrió sus ojos como platos.

-¿De qué te quería proteger?- pregunto un Mikey totalmente alterado.

-Fue algo muy duro, prefiero no hablar de eso- en ese momento sus ojos se empezaron a poner brillosos y eso entristeció a Mikey, odiaba verla triste, entonces se le ocurrió una gran idea:

-Mire, te enseñare algunos movimientos ninja…-

-¿Ninja?- preguntó

-Claro, no te conté que era un ninja, ahora mira esto- dijo a la vez que le empezaba a hacer maniobras con sus chacos y luego hizo unas piruetas, patadas, golpes y demás lo que dejó impresionada a Avalon y cuando Mikey terminó su demostración a ella no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que aplaudir.

-¡Wow, eres muy bueno!- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Puedo enseñarte, claro si tu quieres- dijo tímidamente el de naranja.

-No será necesario- dijo mientras le daba una pequeña demostración de lo que ella podía hacer y logró darle varios golpes a Mikey (evitando lastimarlo), hasta dejarlo en el piso y después le dio su mano para levantarse.

Cuando se levantó, se quedó con los ojos abiertos que casi se le podían salir de la impresión: - ¡Wow! ¿¡Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?!-

-Mi papá cuando llegamos aquí, me metió por unos años a clases de Tae Kwon Do con un sensei increíble- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Valla que era un sensei increíble- dijo Mikey aún sorprendido-¿Quieres practicar un rato?-

-Me encantaría- dijo poniéndose en posición de combate y Mikey la imitó.

Una hora después, cuando terminaron, se volvieron a sentar y Avalon al ver la hora, sacó su teclado y le preguntó a Mikey si quería escucharla, a lo cual el acepto sin ninguna reclamación.

-Tocare la canción de clocks- cerró los ojos y entonces empezó a tocar:

_Lights go out and I can't be saved  
Tides that I tried to swim against  
You've put me down upon my knees  
Oh I beg, I beg and plead (singing)  
Come out of things unsaid,  
shoot an apple of my head (and a)  
Trouble that can't be named,  
tigers waiting to be tamed (singing)  
You are, you are_

_Confusion never stops,_  
_closing walls and ticking clocks (gonna)_  
_Come back and take you home,_  
_I could not stop,_  
_that you now know (singing)_  
_Come out upon my seas,_  
_curse missed opportunities (am I)_  
_A part of the cure,_  
_or am I part of the disease (singing)_

_You are [x6]_  
_And nothing else compares_  
_Oh no nothing else compares_  
_And nothing else compares_

_You are [continues in background]_  
_Home, home, where I wanted to go [x4]_

Cuando terminó empezó a guardar sus cosas y antes de que se fuera le dijo a Mikey: -Nos vemos aquí mañana a la misma hora- dijo y se fue.

-Claro, nos veremos mañana- y con esto regreso a la guarida, entró con mucho cuidado en su habitación y se quedó dormido.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier duda, idea o sugerencia envienlas**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	9. Capitulo 9: Libre del castigo por un día

**Hola!, perdon que los haya echoi esperar, pero la inspiración no me llegaba, ya saben como es, quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron comentarios, no los pongo a todos porque sino pensarían que tengo favoritismo jaja XD.**

**Sin más que decir, a leer!**

* * *

Capitulo 9: Libre del castigo por una noche

Al día siguiente cuando Rafael despertó, salió de su habitación para ir a desayunar. Al estar en la cocina, se dio cuenta de que fue el primero en despertar, incluso antes que Leonardo, pero no le dio mucha importancia, por lo cual decidió prepararse su desayuno para que su pequeño hermano no lo hiciera (para aclarar Splinter le dijo a Miguel Ángel que se encargaría de hacer todo el que hacer de la casa y las comidas por un largo tiempo como parte de su castigo).

Su desayuno consistía en un plato de cereal acompañado de un vaso de leche y cuando se sentó, comenzó a pensar en la pelea que tuvieron la noche anterior: "¿Quién era ese ninja?- dijo en sus pensamientos, pero por más que pensaba y pensaba, no se le ocurría ninguna idea de quien pudiera ser, pero nada.

Minutos después llegaron Leonardo y Donatello y se sorprendieron al ver a Rafael despierto.

-Buenos días madrugador- le habló Leonardo.

-Que hay- respondió.

-¿Y esa sorpresa de que despertaste tan temprano?- le preguntó Donnie.

-Por nada… es solo que he estado pensando en quien ha podido ser ese nuevo ninja que estaba con el pie- aclaró Rafa.

-También yo lo he pensado y tampoco se me ha ocurrido quien puede ser, ¿tú tienes alguna idea de quién puede ser Donnie?- preguntó Leo.

-No- contestó Donnie.

-Iré a hablar con Splinter- dijo Rafa.

-Pero si ya hablamos de esto con él- lo detuvo Leo.

-¡Ya lo sé!- dijo levantando la voz- pero hablare con él porque necesitaremos más ayuda para poder vencer a ese o esa tal Dark Dragon… por eso le pediré que le quite el castigo a Mikey, dijo Rafa mientas se iba y los chicos solo se quedaron viendo en dirección a donde se fue su hermano.

* * *

**En el dojo:**

Rafa iba en dirección a la habitación de su padre, cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba en su habitación, sino que estaba meditando debajo del árbol.

Splinter aunque no lo veía, podía sentir la presencia de su segundo hijo:

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Rafael?- le preguntó Splinter aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Sensei, vengo a pedirte que le quites el castigo a Mikey- pidió Rafael al mismo tiempo que se ponía de rodillas.

En ese momento, Splinter abrió rápidamente los ojos y le lanzó una mirada desafiante y dijo: -¡¿Rafael, qué locuras estás diciendo?!- levantó la voz- ustedes tres puedes solos sin ningún problema.

-Sensei, el problema es que ese nuevo ninja… perece que será un gran problema para nosotros, le pido por favor que deje ir a Mikey con nosotros- después de que Rafael dijo eso, Splinter se puso a pensar por unos minutos, que parecieron una eternidad, hasta que finalmente dio un gran suspiro y dijo: está bien, pero solo podrá salir por esta noche-.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero sensei no puede reconsiderarlo y…- no terminó de hablar ya que su maestro lo interrumpió:

-Es eso o nada- le dijo. Rafael, lo único que hizo fue dar un gran suspiro y dijo: -Hai sensei-.

-Que bueno que lo entiendas, ahora sal que tu hermano está por llegar- dijo Splinter con enfado en su rostro.

-Está bien padre- dijo Rafael mientras se paraba y salía del dojo. Sus hermanos lo estaban esperando en la sala.

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó Leonardo, pensando que no tuvo éxito por la cara que tenía.

-Si lo dejo salir, pero solo por esta noche- dijo mientras se iba a su habitación y sus hermanos solo lo vieron con lástima, ya que sabían que a él le afectaba más ver a Mikey de ese modo.

* * *

**Por otro lado en el entrenamiento extra:**

Miguel Ángel estaba entrando en el dojo y al momento en que su padre lo vio, comenzaron con su entrenamiento. Cuando terminaron, Mikey estaba a punto de irse, pero Splinter lo detuvo: -Miguel Ángel- dijo con las manos en la espalda sin darle la cara y Mikey solo se detuvo: - solo por hoy saldrás con tus hermanos al patrullaje nocturno- dijo y con esto entró a su habitación, dejando a Mikey con una cara de seriedad y un poco de alegría y después salió del dojo.

Cuando paso por la sala y vio a sus hermanos, camino a su lado sin dirigirles la palabra, eso provoco que les doliera a sus hermanos, en especial a Rafa, pero antes de que entrara a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, se detuvo y con una voz lo suficientemente alta para que lo escucharan, dijo: -gracias- y tras decir esto entró a la cocina sin decir nada más y sus hermanos sonrieron, entonces Rafa les dijo: -tal vez las cosas empiecen a mejorar a partir de ahora- y sonrió al igual que sus hermanos que entraron la cocina para tomar su desayuno.

Al terminar de desayunar, sus hermanos fueron a entrenar y él entrenamiento esta vez fue muy duro y todos pensaron que les costó un poco más de esfuerzo hacer el entrenamiento por la charla que tuvieron Rafael y Splinter.

Horas más tarde, cuando terminó el entrenamiento Mikey se fue directo a su habitación sin decir nada y los chicos iban a hablar con él, pero en ese momento llegó Abril: -Hola chicos- dijo entrando.

-Ho…hola Abril- dijo un Donnie totalmente nervioso y sonrojado.

-Hola Abril- la saludó Leo.

-Que hay- dijo Rafa.

-¿Cómo han estado las cosas?- preguntó Abril refiriéndose a lo que sucedió la noche anterior con los globos de pintura y lo del retrato.

- Las cosas se han vuelto un poco más difíciles entre nosotros con Mikey, en otras palabras peleamos con él y con Splinter las cosas están peor, ellos casi ni se dirigen la palabra… esta familia se está separando lentamente- dijo con tristeza Donnie y todos se juntaron en un gran abrazo.

Pasaron una tarde juntos, (bueno, casi juntos) no había tantas risas como antes, pero se podían conformar con eso. Al caer la noche, Abril se despidió de ellos y se fue.

Un par de horas más tarde, los chicos notaron que ya era cari la hora de ir a patrullar, la hora que estaban todos esperando con ansias, así que Rafa fue a la habitación de Mikey para ir por él. Llegó a la puerta y lo primero que hizo fue tocar y segundos después se abrió y Mikey salió con una cara de seriedad que puso raramente nervioso a Rafa: -Ya es hora de irnos hermanito-.

-Ya lo sé, no creas que soy un tonto- dijo y siguió caminando, lo cual le pareció raro a Rafa y también a sus hermanos que estaban viendo que era lo que pasaba pero decidieron olvidarlo, se prepararon y minutos después los cuatro se fueron.

* * *

**Fuera de las alcantarillas:**

Los chicos saltaban de edificio en edificio lo más rápido que podían para llegar al edificio donde lucharon la noche anterior, estaban muy emocionados de que Mikey por fin saliera con ellos, (aunque solo fuera por una noche) en especial Rafa.

Unos minutos más tarde, llegaron al lugar donde tuvieron su encuentro anterior. Cuando entraron, todo el lugar estaba vacío, lo cual les pareció muy extraño, en especial a Mikey (el entrenamiento extra provoco que empezara a crecer un sexto sentido en él) y estuvo atento a todo lo que lo rodeaba. Segundos antes de que salieran, tanto Mikey como Rafa escucharon algo detrás de ellos:

-Chicos deténganse- dijo Rafa- hay algo por halla- dijo para después señalar a un lugar en específico y al voltear, vieron varias sombras moverse rápidamente y en ese momento, el clan del pie se hizo presente:

-Nos vemos otra vez- dijo Karai:- y veo que ahora están todos- lanzó una sonrisa y chasqueo los dedos para que después varios soldados del clan del pie, Rahzar, Cara de pez y Dark dragon (Dd), lo cual sorprendió a Mikey, ya que era la primera vez que lo veía, pero por alguna razón veía algo raro en ese nuevo ninja, pero no distinguía que era.

-Y esta vez no huiremos- aclaró Dd con una voz siniestra-¡ATAQUEN!-ordenó y todos en ese momento corrieron en dirección a las tortugas.

-¡ATAQUEN!- Leonardo dio la orden y después de ello empezaron una gran batalla.

Los cuatro hermanos pelearon primero contra los robopies y cuando acabaron con todos ellos, llegó el verdadero reto, que todos pelearan por separado: Leonardo con Karai, Rafael con Cara de pez, Donatello con Rahzar y Miguel Ángel peleó contra Dark dragon, lo cual preocupó a sus hermanos porque desde un principio pudieron notar que ese ninja llevaba varios años de entrenamiento (más que ellos) y como sus hermanos sabían que Mikey era muy distraído la mayoría del tiempo, presentían que su hermano estaba en un gran peligro y tanto ellos como sus enemigos detuvieron su batalla por que quedaron atónitos con lo que veían:

Miguel Ángel bloqueaba cada golpe, cada patada y cada técnica que le lanzaba con facilidad al igual que Dd y los enemigos estaban totalmente impactados (porque de todos, incluyendo Karai, Dark dragon peleaba mucho mejor) y sus hermanos estaban impresionados, nunca habían visto pelear a su hermano de esa manera y en el interior se sintieron muy orgullosos de él, pero luego todos se concentraron en la batalla y al final no terminaron porque todos estaban agotados y entonces Karai totalmente enojada dijo:

-Tuvieron suerte otra vez tortugas, pero no durará mucho-. Dijo mientras se iba con Rahzar y Cara de pez.

-Cuida tu espalda, porque nadie… repito nadie, ha decidido enfrentarse así a mi… así que prepárate y para que me recuerdes, me llamo Dark dragon, pero me puedes decir Dd, ahora adiós- dijo amenazándolo y parándose justo frente a él y después lanzó una bomba de humo y el humo provoco que las cuatro tortugas comenzaran a toser y al pasar unos segundos, se les quitó y se fueron, sus hermanos estaban muy felices con él y lo felicitaron, pero Mikey se quedó pensando en lo que Dd le dijo y eso lo preocupó.

* * *

**En la guarida:**

Cuando los chicos llegaron, iban a decirle a Mikey que estuvo excelente en la pelea, pero él salió corriendo a su habitación y sus hermanos se preocuparon y al momento de que iban a hablar él, Splinter apareció:

-¿Cómo les fue hijos míos?- preguntó.

-Pues… no tan bien, excepto por algo- dijo Donnie.

-Miguel Ángel fue el que arruino la misión ¿cierto?- dijo Splinter decepcionado, un poco enojado y dio un gran suspiro.

-¿Qué? No, en realidad fue el que mejor lo hizo de todos nosotros, algo paso con él, fue un gran cambió- dijo Rafa y Splinter quería sonreír, pero algo se lo impedía.

-Que bien, ahora cenen y vallan a dormir: dijo con una cara de seriedad a los chicos les pareció raro, ya que pensaron que estaría feliz también, pero no fue así y eso los dejo algo tristes y se fueron a cenar para después ir a dormir.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en la habitación de Mikey:**

Mikey intentaba dormir, pero no lo conseguía, pensaba en todo lo que paso esa noche y en lo que le dijo Dark dragon y cuando puso su cabeza en la almohada suspiro y dijo con algo de preocupación:

-Acabo de hacer un gran enemigo- y después hizo su mayor esfuerzo por dormir-

* * *

**En la sede del pie:**

Destructor mando a llamar a Karai y a Dd. Cuando entraron, le hicieron una reverencia y él comenzó a hablar:

-¿Bien, como les fue?-.

-Padre, la verdad es que esta fue la pelea más dura que hemos tenido y lo admito- dijo Karai bajando loa cabeza y poniéndose de rodillas, esperando que no le hiciera nada, pero destructor saco sus navajas para amenazarla y pensaba en hacerle un corte en algún lado, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Dd se puso en frente de él y dijo:

-Sí… fue la más difícil, pero solo por una razón…-

-¿Y por qué razón?- interrumpió alzando la voz.

- La tortuga de bandana naranja lucho contra mí y no pude vencerlo, él bloqueaba todos mis golpes, mis ataques…no lo entiendo- dijo contándole lo que paso y Destructor abrió los ojos como platos ya que nunca esperó que Miguel Ángel fuera capaz de soportar el ataque de su mejor ninja.

-No puedo creerte, lo más probable es que fuera Leonardo, el líder.- dijo analizando lo que dijo.

-Lo que te digo es cierto… las apariencias engañan y tiene una forma de pelear espectacular- dijo de una manera algo desafiante y Destructor se quedo pensando, hasta se puso enfrente de la ventana y dijo:

-Si es que tienes razón… tal vez podamos sacarle información de donde se esconden y si es que pelea como tú dices… podemos unirlo al clan del pie- dijo con mucha maldad en su voz.

-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos padre?- preguntó Karai.

-Quiero que traigan ante mí a esa tortuga y veré si él puede ser leal a mí-dijo soltando una risa llena de maldad.

-Como ordenes- dijeron las dos al unísono y después de eso salieron, pero antes de que Dark Dragon saliera sintió algo totalmente extraño en su pecho, algo que no había sentido antes, pero no le dio mucha importancia y se fue a dormir.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y si tienen ideas, sugerencias, comentarios, quejas, envienlas.**

**Y voy a hacer una votacion: voten por su tortuga favorita y él que tenga más votos será el protagonista de mi próximo one-shot (la votación termina el próximo viernes) así que en sus comentarios diganme a su tortuga favorita.**

**Sin más que decir ¡nos leemos pronto! **


	10. Capitulo 10: Reconciliación (1RA parte)

**HOLA! YA VOLVI, perdón por la tardanza pero no se venía nada a la mente, mi inspiración se fue y he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero si sigo los voy a aburrir, espero que les guste.**

**Y antes de que se me olvide, quiero agradecer a todos lo que me han dejado comentarios, todos ustedes me ayudan a continuar con la historia y si sigo escribiendo es por ustedes, así que muchiiiisimas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic, tengan cuenta o no, valen miiil.**

**Sin mas que decir, a leer!**

* * *

Capítulo 10: Reconciliación (primera parte)

Al día siguiente, cuando los chicos despertaron y desayunaron lo que había preparado Mikey unos minutos atrás, se reunieron en la sala para hablar sobre lo que ocurrió la noche anterior.

-Chicos… pensé que Splinter estaría orgulloso de Mikey por su mejora- dijo Leo soltando un gran suspiro.

-Si también yo- dijo Donnie- ¿qué creen que le esté pasando a Splinter?- preguntó con tristeza y preocupación en su voz.

-No lo sé- dijo Leo igual de preocupado.

Por otro lado, Rafa estaba sentado del otro lado sin dirigirles ninguna palabra a sus hermanos y eso les llamó la atención por lo que fueron a ver que era lo que le ocurría, aunque por otro lado ya lo sabían perfectamente.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede Rafa?- le preguntó Donnie.

-Se te ve muy decaído- agregó Leo.

-¡Que creen que es lo que tengo!- dijo Rafa alzando un poco la voz, pero luego dio un largo suspiro y dijo totalmente decaído- ayer parecía que todo iba a mejorar, que Splinter se iba a sentir orgulloso y feliz por lo que Mikey había logrado… pero veo que me equivoque- dijo y una pequeña lágrima traicionera salió y rodó por su mejilla.

Sus hermanos vieron lo triste que se encontraba en ese momento por lo que los dos tuvieron la misma idea y los dos dijeron al unísono:

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a hablar con Mikey?- preguntaron. Rafa los miro por un segundo y dijo: -está bien, tal vez las cosas empiecen a mejorar- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

-Ya verás que si, hablando se resuelven las cosas- dijo Leo con una sonrisa para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Rafael se levanto de la mesa y fueron en dirección a la habitación de Miguel Ángel. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, la tensión y los nervios podían sentirse en el aire, se miraron entre todos, asintieron y Rafael fue el que decidió tocar la puerta.

Mikey escuchó los golpes en su puerta, la volteó a ver y notó que había tres sombras, por lo que supo que eran sus hermanos y no los quería ver.

-¡Váyanse! No quiero ver a nadie- dijo.

-Mikey por favor déjanos entrar, queremos ó mejor dicho necesitamos hablar contigo- le dijo Leo, entonces Mikey se quedó pensando si debía dejarlos entrar o no y unos segundos después se levantó de la cama, camino hacia la puerta, cerró los ojos y… la abrió.

-¿De qué quieren hablar?- pregunta Mikey molesto y a la vez confundido.

-Antes de que hablemos ¿nos permites pasar?- le preguntó Donnie.

Miguel Ángel se quedo ahí parado unos segundos con la mirada hacia otro lado y al momento de regresara les dijo con un tono decaído: -entren- y con eso sus hermanos sacaron una pequeña sonrisa y entraron a la habitación de su hermanito.

* * *

**En la habitación de Mikey:**

Cuando entraron, se sorprendieron al ver que la habitación de su hermanito estuviera totalmente ordenada (fue parte de su castigo que limpiara todas las habitaciones). Después Mikey les dijo que se sentaran en su cama, mientras que él se recargaba en su pared y si mirada la tenía hacia abajo y por un rato se formo un gran silencio que era bastante incómodo por lo que Leonardo decidió romperlo:

-Y bien Mikey, ¿cómo has estado… ya sabes, con todo lo que ha pasado?- preguntó con un poco de nervios en su voz. A Mikey le alteró esa pregunta, "¿cómo me puede preguntar algo tan obvio como eso?" pensó, por lo que después se puso enfrente de su hermano y dijo:

-¿¡COMO CREES QUE VOY A ESTAR!?- dijo gritando-ESTOY BIEN… SI ESTOY BIEN TRABAJANDO COMO UN ESCLAVO TODO EL DÍA, TENIENDO ENTRENAMIENTO EXTRA PARA DESPUÉS TENER EL ENTRENAMIENTO CON USTEDES, NO PODER SALIR EN NIGÚN MOMENTO, SOLO POR UNA MALDITA FOTOGRAFÍA QUE ACCIDENTALMENTE ROMPÍ Y DESPUÉS USTEDES VIENEN A DECIRME QUE TAMBIÉN FUE MI CULPA- dijo gritando y con un tono sarcástico- YO…Yo…yo- no pudo ya que cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar provocando que varias lágrimas cayeran al suelo. Sus hermanos se sorprendieron al ver cómo reaccionó su pequeño hermano y se sintieron mal por lo que le dijeron la última vez, en especial Rafa, por lo que no aguantó más y… se puso de rodillas para abrazar a su hermanito y Mikey abrió los ojos y al ver que se trataba de Rafa se sorprendió y Leo y Donnie no lo dudaron ni un minuto y se unieron al abrazo y al mismo tiempo dijeron: -perdónanos Mikey- y unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

- Lo único…bueno que me… ha pasado fue… fue la pelea de la noche anterior "y que haya conocido a Avalon - dijo entrecortadamente y tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas y entonces Leo fue el que tomó la palabra:

-Mikey… perdónanos por… por todo lo que dijimos, fuimos… fuimos unos… unos idiotas-.

-Sí, lo… lo dijimos porque pensamos que Splinter tenía razón- dijo Donnie.

-Pero ahora que vemos como han estado las cosas… Mikey por favor podrías perdonarnos, cada… cada día me estoy quebrando si no me diriges la palabra- le dijo Rafa con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mikey lo pensó por un momento, pero después recordó todo lo que sucedió, negó con la cabeza y dijo: -¿por qué debería perdonarlos?- dijo con un tono muy pequeño de enojo, pero bastante de tristeza- me han hecho tantas cosas que no es nada fácil aceptar un perdón, díganme la razón por la que debería perdonarlos- dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Porque… te necesitamos- dijo Leo.

-Si Mikey, sin ti las risas, la alegría se iría alejando poco a poco, en otras palabras… se extinguirían- dijo Donnie.

-Además… sin ti, esta familia se destroza lenta y dolorosamente- dijo Rafa con la vista baja –yo me destrozo rápidamente- dijo a la vez que se volteaba, lo cual sorprendió demasiado a Mikey, nunca pensó que sus hermanos, en especial Rafa lo necesitaran. Hubo un silencio que duró varios minutos y comenzaba a volverse incómodo Mikey y finalmente habló:

-Está bien chicos, los perdono- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que para sus hermanos fue muy valiosa ya que hace tiempo que no lo veían sonreír y sus rostros mostraron una enorme sonrisa porque finalmente los perdonó, todos soltaron lágrimas de felicidad y se unieron en un gran abrazo.

Un rato después lleno de alegría y risas, sus hermanos salieron de la habitación totalmente felices y entonces Rafa dijo:

-Creo que todo va a ser como lo era antes-.

-Tienes razón Rafa- dijo Leo.

-Así es- agrego Donnie y después todos entraron a su habitación.

Pero no contaban con que Splinter fuera a la habitación de Mikey.

Al entrar, Mikey estaba sorprendido ya que no contaba con que Splinter lo fuera a ver: -te quiero ver en el dojo ¡ahora!- dijo alzando la voz y se fue y dejó a Mikey confundido: "¿qué hice ahora?"- se preguntó y salió para ir al dojo.

* * *

**En el dojo:**

Splinter seguía sin dirigirle la mirada y eso a Mikey le parecía totalmente grosero, pero en ese momento no podía decir nada, ya que no tenía opinión.

-Miguel Ángel, lo he pensado y he decidido que volverás al patrullaje nocturno por ultima vez- eso lo alegró un poco, hasta que…-pero seguirás haciendo el trabajo de a casa y a menos que yo te lo diga… no quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, tampoco vuelvas a llamarme padre y no les digas nada de esto a tus hermanos, que no quiero más problemas- y eso dejo a Mikey con los ojos abiertos como platos, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Sensei…-dijo comenzando a llorar.

-¡Entendido!- levantó la voz.

-Si Sensei- dijo y salió corriendo a su habitación y a Splinter en su interior le dolió al extremo decírselo, pero algo dentro de él no le permitía hablar cón el y para olvidarse de eso decidió que les informaría a los demás que Mikey volvería con ellos al patrullaje nocturno.

* * *

**Por otro lado en la sede del pie:**

Dark Dragon estaba en su habitación pensando en cómo atraparían a Miguel Ángel, pero por alguna razón no lograba concertarse, algo en su mente se lo impedía y de nuevo volvió a sentir algo extraño en su pecho: "¿porqué no logro concentrarme?" se preguntó, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Karai que le dijo que destructor las llamaba y ella soltó un suspiro.

Al llegar con su padre, hicieron una reverencia (como siempre) y él les dijo:

-¿Ya saben cómo atraparan a la tortuga?- preguntó con ese tono tétrico que tiene.

-Si padre- dijo Karai –distraeremos a sus hermanos para que Dark (así le decía Karai) lo separe de los demás y comenzará a pelear contra él hasta que lo agote totalmente y cuando eso suceda, él estará a tus pies- dijo sonriendo diabólicamente y Destructor pensó por un momento, se dirigió a la ventana y dijo: -Me gusta tu plan Karai, solamente espero que no me fallen- dijo a la vez que sacaba sus navajas.

-Si maestro- dijeron las dos al unísono y salieron, pero Avalon volvió a sentir ese extraño algo en su pecho y decidió no pensar en eso y se fue a preparar para cuando llegara la noche**.**

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo espero que les halla gustado, si tienen comentarios, ideas, sugerencias, criticas, etc. envienmelos.**

**Ahora sí el momento que todos han estado esperando, redobles por favor tatatatatatatatatatata (ok que infantil soy jaja XD), y el ganador de la votación fue...:**

**¡ un empateeeeeee! entre Mikey y Donnie, así que se abrirá otra votación para que escojan a su tortuga favorita entre ellos dos y hacer el desempate, tienen hasta el próximo sabado para votar, que la mejor tortuga gane, les deseo suerte.**

**Nos leemos prontooooo!**


	11. Capitulo 11: Plan fallido

**Bueno, creo que esta vez no me tarde tanto como la vez anterió y eso que me quedó un poco más largo que los demás.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad no tienen idea de como me ayudan, se los agradesco.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Sin más que decir: ¡A leer!**

* * *

Capítulo 11: Plan fallido.

**En la guarida:**

Al caer la noche, los chicos estaban ansiosos por que llegara la hora de patrullar y Rafa fue por su hermano.

Rafa abrió la puerta del cuarto de Mikey y vio que estaba acostado en su cama y estaba boca abajo con la almohada en su cabeza, lo cual le pareció muy extraño a Rafa.

-Mikey, ya nos vamos- dijo.

En ese momento Mikey se quitó la almohada de la cabeza y se limpio los ojos rápidamente para que no lo notara, pero se equivocó: -si, en un segundo voy- dijo tratando de ocultar la tristeza pero Rafa lo noto enseguida.

-Mikey ¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, estoy bien, enseguida voy- dijo disimulando una sonrisa pero Rafa noto que su sonrisa no era real.

-De acuerdo- dijo, hecho un último vistazo y se fue. Cuando Mikey se aseguró de que estuviera completamente solo dijo: -ojala estuviera bien- dijo mientras la última lágrima caía en su cama.

* * *

**Fuera de las alcantarillas:**

Las tortugas corrían y saltaban de tejado en tejado buscando rastros que haya dejado el clan del pie, pero no encontraron nada, así que decidieron ir al lugar donde tuvieron sus últimas peleas y entraron.

* * *

**Dentro del edificio:**

Cuando llegaron a aquel extraño lugar donde se han encontrado al clan del pie últimamente, todo estaba en total silencio y eso les pareció extraño por lo que decidieron ir a investigar por toda la construcción. Buscaron y buscaron por todo el lugar, pero no encontraron ni el más mínimo rastro de que el pie haya estado ahí esa noche.

-No lo entiendo- dijo Rafa rascándose la cabeza –se supone que deberían estar aquí-.

-Tal vez sabrían que vendríamos ya que nuestras últimas peleas han sido aquí- dijo Donnie.

-Si tienes razón, vámonos de aquí- dijo Leo y con eso los chicos de un salto llegaron a una ventana y salieron del edificio.

* * *

**Fuera del edificio:**

Buscaron por toda la zona que estaba alrededor de la construcción y no encontraron nada y decidieron ir al edificio donde Karai, Leo y Rafa tuvieron su encuentro con Víbora-alga (lo puse de esa manera por que no sé como se escribe el nombre del edificio jaja). Al momento de que se fueron, en medo camino Miguel Ángel se quedó atrás y cuando sus hermanos lo notaron, lo vieron algo decaído, eso empezó a preocuparlos y fueron a ver que era lo que le ocurría:

-Mikey… ¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Donnie.

-Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- dijo con un tono muy bajo en su voz, casi parecía un susurro.

-Porque… parece que estas triste y además has estado callado en toda la noche- le contestó.

-No… no es nada, lo que pasa es que estoy un poco cansado, no dormí muy bien- mintió Mikey y Rafa no le creía del todo porque unas horas atrás vio a su hermanito que estaba terminando de llorar y cuando él entró a su habitación comenzó a disimular, pero Rafa lo notó muy bien, por lo que él tomó la palabra:

-¿Estás seguro de que no te sucede nada? Ya que hace un rato noté que no estabas al cien- dijo y Mikey recordó lo que pasó.

-Si estoy bien… que les parece si seguimos con el patrullaje y buscamos más pistas de donde puede estar ahora el clan del pie- dijo a la vez que salía corriendo de ahí en camino al edificio y sus hermanos solamente vieron la forma en que se fue y claramente notaron que estaba tratando de ocultar algo, se miraron entre ellos tres y decidieron que hablarían con él cuando llegaran a casa.

Corrían y saltaban, corrían y saltaban hasta que finalmente llegaron al edificio.

* * *

**Ya en el techo del edificio:**

Los chicos estaban vigilando cualquier movimiento, cualquier sonido, todo lo que los rodeaba, para que estuvieran preparados para cualquier ataque. Pasó un largo rato, pero no pasó nada en lo absoluto, pero no se dieron cuenta de que los estaban siguiendo.

Rafa dio un gran suspiro y dijo: -no va a suceder nada, mejor ya volvamos a casa- se quejó.

Leo solamente lo miró seriamente, dio un suspiro y dijo: -está bien, hay que irnos- pero antes de que se fueran, cuatro ninjas del pie salieron de la nada y comenzaron a atacarlos y en solo cuestión de segundos terminaron con ellos.

-Eso fue muy fácil- dijo Rafa con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

-No te confíes Rafa- le reclamó Leo.

-¿No les parece extraño que solo mandaran a cuatro robo-pies?- les preguntó Mikey.

-Mikey tiene razón, esto puede ser una trampa- dijo Donnie mirando a sus hermanos y al momento de que iba a decir algo más… fue interrumpido por una voz totalmente familiar

-Vaya, vaya, tú sí que eres el genio de este equipo- dijo una voz femenina en un tono totalmente sarcástico.

-¡Karai!- dijo Leo mirando en dirección de donde provenía la voz y unos segundos después ella salió de su escondite junto con Rahzar, Cara de pez y Dark Dragon.

-Exacto- dijo Karai con una sonrisa llena de maldad. Los chicos después de que los vieron sacaron sus armas y se pusieron en posición de ataque y se prepararon para cualquier sorpresa que les tuvieran preparada.

Sus enemigos también se pusieron en posición de ataque. Todos estaban esperando a que alguien diera el primer golpe, hasta que…:

-¡YA ME CANSE DE TANTA ESPERA! - gritó Rahzar para después correr hacia Donatello y atacarlo, pero él es más inteligente, sacó su bo y de un bastonazo le dio en la cabeza provocando que se enfureciera aún más. Los demás no se quedaron atrás y los líderes de los dos grupos dieron la misma orden al unísono:

-¡ATAQUEN!- y con esto comenzó la verdadera batalla: Leonardo se enfrentaba contra Karai, Rafael se encontraba peleando contra Cara de pez a la vez que se insultaban entre ellos, Donatello estaba tratando de evadir los ataques de Rahzar y lo estaba logrando, pero no era un trabajo sencillo, ya que Perrera mutó en Rahzar y eso aumentó su velocidad, fuerza y demás agilidades que poseía antes de mutar, pero aún así el iba a la delantera.

Y por otro lado, se encontraban Miguel Ángel y Dark Dragon peleando duramente, esquivando y atacando con la misma agilidad y determinación con la que un guerrero lo haría, la única diferencia es que Dd lo hacía con brutalidad para hacerle daño pero por alguna razón algo no se lo permitía y Mikey era un caso distinto, el peleaba de la misma forma que Dd, la diferencia era que él lo hacía con la intención de no herirla ya que su corazón no le permitía lastimar a otros.

En uno de esos momentos Dark Dragon y Karai se voltearon a ver rápidamente para que los chicos no se dieran cuenta, asintieron rápida y levemente y después de hacerlo, Dark Dragon comenzó a hacer la pelea más intensa contra Miguel Ángel y empezó a moverse alejando a Mikey del grupo, cosa que él no se dio cuenta, saltaron hasta el siguiente edificio, y él se dio cuenta de que estaban muy alejados de los demás y se dio cuenta de que Dd lo quería llevar ahí.

* * *

**Con Dd y Miguel Ángel:**

-Finalmente estamos solos tú y yo- dijo Dark Dragon sacando su katana y Mikey no se iba a quedar atrás, así que sacó sus nunchakus y comenzaron con una lucha armada pero a la vez estaban hablando:

-Veo que te gusta, ¿qué, acaso te gustó?- pregunto mientras bloqueaba un ataque y sonriendo con burla.

-¡Ja!... ni en un millón de años me enamoraría de alguien como tú, en especial si tiene la apariencia de un horrible monstruo- dijo con malicia en su voz, pero en su interior, sintió algo malo cuando lo dijo, pero no le dio importancia y siguió concentrándose en la pelea.

-Pues eso no parece ya que solamente tú eres la que pelea solamente conmigo- dijo a la vez que evadía otro ataque y enredaba las katanas de ella con sus nunchakus y se las arrancaba de las manos y las lanzó hacia el borde del edificio pero no cayeron.

-Eso es porque pelear contigo no es aburrido como con tus hermanos, al parecer tú eres el único de los cuatro que si sabe pelear de verdad- dijo a la vez que de su armadura sacaba un tessen muy parecido al de Abril, solamente que con el símbolo del clan del pie.

-Gracias, ninguno de mis enemigos me había dicho algo tan lindo como eso- dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa de agradecimiento y de burla y se ponía en posición de ataque –por cierto, linda arma, se parece al de alguien que conozco- agregó.

-Pues gracias… ahora basta de charlas y sigamos con la pelea y comenzaron a atacarse de nuevo.

* * *

**Con los demás:**

Los chicos se extrañaron, ya que la pelea era más dura esta vez.

-Parce que son más fuertes de lo que parecen, en especial tú- dijo Leo con una sonrisa de burla, pero a la vez de impresión.

-Gracias, lo tomaré como un cumplido- dijo Karai mientras bloqueaba un ataque de Leonardo y discretamente miró hacia otro lado, pero no lo suficientemente discreta ya que Leonardo lo notó y cuando giró rápidamente su cabeza, vio que en el edificio de libraba otra pelea que involucraba a su hermanito menor, pero en ese momento Karai logro derribarlo aprovechando su distracción: -¿Qué es lo que estás mirando?- dijo a la vez que ponía su pie sobre su plastrón evitando que se levantara.

-¿Por qué mi hermano esta con ella?- preguntó tratando de levantarse, pero no podía, hasta que se le ocurrió empujarla y la tumbó poniendo su katana muy cerca de su cara y ella solo sonrió:

-No lo sé, tal vez porque él es el único que ha podido luchar contra ella- dijo con burla y Leonardo solamente acerco más su Katana para sus hermanos y vio que por cada segundo que ellos peleaban se agotaban sus fuerzas y el enemigo comenzaba a tomar la ventaja y eso provoco que se enojara más y fuera acercando más su katana y ella no comenzaba a asustarse porque la Katana ya estaba muy cerca de su cara y solo atinó a abrir los ojos como platos y Leonardo no le dio importancia a eso.

* * *

**Con Dd y Miguel Ángel:**

La pelea parecía que no iba a tener un final, pero cada vez iban perdiendo velocidad y fuerza, pero eso no provocaría que se rindieran ante su enemigo.

-Peleas… bien… tortuga- dijo comenzando a respirar con dificultad.

-Lo… mismo… digo- dijo en el mismo estado poniendo sus manos en las rodillas para descansar.

-¡Pero eso no permitiré que me gané un FENÓMENO COMO TÚ!- dijo al mismo tiempo que lanzaba su tessen hacia él y al darse cuenta, logro esquivarlo, pero el arma alcanzó a llegar al su brazo y le hizo un corte realmente profundo: -¡ahhhh!- se quejó sujetándose su brazo.

Entonces en ese mismo instante, cuando Dd estuvo a punto de atacarlo de nuevo para dejarlo inconsciente, volvió a sentir ese algo que la ha estado molestando todo ese tiempo y se detuvo antes de golpearlo, bajo su arma y lo miró, para después dirigirla al suelo y respiro agitadamente, ya que esa sensación comenzó a ser más fuerte.

Entonces Mikey olvidó su dolor aprovechando su distracción y corrió hacia ella y al momento de que reaccionó, ya era demasiado tarde porque Mikey le dio una patada muy fuerte en el estómago, que hasta a él le sorprendió la fuerza de la patada. Ella cayó de rodillas sujetando su estómago ya que perdió mucho aire, soltó su tessen y lo miró y él hozo lo mismo, entonces su visión se tornó borrosa y unos segundos después todo se obscureció y cayó inconsciente.

Karai al darse cuenta de todo lo que paso mientras estaba en el piso, tiro a Leonardo y les dio a sus compañeros la señal de retirada y saltaron al otro edificio. Al llegar, Rahzar cargo a Dd al estilo princesa y los otros dos se llevaron sus armas y solamente miraron a Miguel Ángel fijamente para después salir de ahí.

Sus hermanos llegaron unos segundos después de que se fueron y se acercaron a Mikey:

-¡¿Mikey, estás bien?!- preguntó Donnie alarmado, pero no recibió respuesta, lo cual los preocupó más y notaron que tenía un gran y profundo corte en el brazo que sangraba cada vez más y más.

-Mikey hay que llevarte casa para poder curarte esa herida antes de que llegue a infectarse- pero aún no respondía, solamente estaba viendo la dirección en donde se fueron.

-¡Mikey responde!- se alteró Rafa al ver que no respondía, entonces en ese momento Mikey comenzó a respirar un poco más rápido, para después caer de rodillas y terminar en el suelo inconsciente.

-¡MIKEY!- gritaron sus hermanos al unísono y Donnie se acercó rápidamente al él y comenzó a revisar sus signos vitales:

-Estará bien, pero hay que llevarlo a casa para atenderlo antes de que llegue a empeorar- dijo y sin esperar más, Rafa tomó a Mikey y lo puso sobre su espalda y fueron corriendo a casa.

* * *

**En la sede del pie:**

Dd despertó adolorida por el golpe que recibió en su estómago y a la vez que se sentaba en su cama, comenzó a pensar en voz alta: "¿qué fue lo que me pasó? ¿por qué un pude atacarlo cuando tuve la oportunidad?" y después su pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque la puerta de su habitación se abrió y un soldado del pie le dijo que Destructor la llamaba.

Cuando llegó a la sala de trono, vio que también estaban sus tres compañeros arrodillados y al llegar con ellos, también hizo una reverencia y entonces Destructor tomó la palabra:

-Por lo que Karai me informó, estuvieron a punto de completar la misión, pero gracias a ti- dijo viendo a Dd- no lo lograron-.

-Pero yo…- no terminó la frase ya que fue interrumpida por Destructor.

-No me interesan tus excusas- dijo a la vez que sacaba sus navajas y las puso en su cuello- eras una estudiante tan prometedora…la próxima vez que no cumplas algo…- no terminó ya que ella sabía perfectamente en que terminaría la frase - ¿¡entendido!?- dijo alzando la voz.

-Si… maestro- dijo y después Destructor guardo sus navajas-

-Esperó que así sea… ahora retírense… excepto tu Karai, tengo que hablar contigo- y los tres salieron, pero antes de que Dd lo hiciera, miró a Karai con odio y ella solo sonrió con burla y se fue.

Al cerrar las puertas, se dirigió hacia la ventana y dijo: -Karai, necesito que tú seas la única que atrape a la tortuga, ya tengo un plan y sé que funcionará y Dd te ayudará… solo que ella no lo sabrá-.

Karai solamente atinó a reír y dijo: bien, entonces… te escuchó- y su padre comenzó a contarle todo el plan.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, me esforze en este capítulo y si tienen comentarios, ideas, consejos, críticas, etc. envíenmelos y los recibire con gusto.**

**AAAA, y recuerden que la votación aún continúa, así que continúen votando, QUE LA SUERTE LOS ACOMPAÑE Y QUE LA MEJOR TORTUGA GANE.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
